Aqua in the Realm of Darkness
by AquaDimaondDust
Summary: Aqua has been traveling alone in the World of Darkness, fighting the endless hordes of the heartless who live there. Constantly mocked and tormented by her own darkness, she's desperately trying to find her friends. But upon finding the Castle of Dreams...Aqua feels a strong compulsion to investigate. (Aquarella shipping. One shot, but possible sequel later down the road.)


(So here's a fanfic I had in the works for quite some time but hit a block on and never finished until now. There will be more than one fanfic centered on Aquarella, but for now here's this one. Now please keep in mind I wrote what came to mind so the way things work in this fanfic are probably different from how they work in the actual Kingdom Hearts world, but I still tried to keep the feeling of the games still there. Please enjoy.)

How long had she been trapped within the cruel confines of this world? How long had her feet slapped against the ground in hopeless and mind-boggling circles while she struggled to make sense of the directions that she was taking, how long had it been since she had seen the smiling faces of her two friends who she had come to consider a family to her? Time was something she was barely even able to make sense of anymore, and she soon began to wonder just how much time had elapsed outside in the realm of light...And how much had elapsed during the time she was trapped in this soul-crushing world of broken dreams and lost hopes.

Aqua had been fighting for so long. Fighting, just fighting wave after wave of relentless heartless, armed with her deceased Master's keyblade...The Master who Terra had killed after being deceived by Master Xehanort.

But it wasn't the heartless that caused her heart to grow faint; there was so much more to it. Aqua was slowly beginning to realize that the realm of darkness was in great possession of a startling power: She was slowly losing her memories more and more, the longer she spent wandering around within that dark maze. This was something that occurred to her when she realized she could no longer summon forth Stroke of Midnight or Fairy Petal; two keyblades that were quite special to her...With the former being the most important of all.

"Just where exactly am I?" The bluenette mumbled to herself as her eyes scoured around.

It was only moments ago that she had been wandering around a vast meadow with a lavender sky and fields of pink and yellow flowers, densely covered by an eerie purplish silver fog. A meadow that seemed to stretch on and on for as far as the eye could see. And in this meadow, she had caught sight of two deer, with one being a beautiful mother deer, and one being a rather young and innocent little deer that she could only assume was the son. And while Aqua did her best to reach them, she was too slow to reach them in time and the mother deer was taken by the darkness, while the young little deer who tried to protect her, was suddenly engulfed in a brilliant white-light and encased in a white sphere and seemed to vanish right from sight; something that made Aqua's insides knot together.

Her eyes cast to the ground as her own thoughts began to win the battle against her positive feelings, Aqua's mouth down-turned while she sighed.

"There are so many worlds in here that were destroyed by the darkness. And some of them...Even here, I had a chance to save them but failed to do. If I had been faster...That little deer and his mother might have-" she stopped, hearing another voice, one which was mocking her.

"Do you really think you can beat the darkness?" It was...A very familiar voice.

Aqua stiffened in place, her eyes looking about frantically trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. It was a voice she had heard many times since coming into this world, and although the tone was a bit calm and soft-spoken, there was an undeniable wickedness that was hidden within it.

The voice...Was hers.

"Where are you?" Aqua called out, fist tightening.

"Does it really matter?" The dark voice responded. "You're really looking pathetic right about now. Although it's a bit humorous all these worlds, you could have saved."

Aqua knew she shouldn't give the darkness the satisfaction of making her crack. So despite the feeling of tightness that was taking place in her stomach, she knit her eyebrows together and mentally sighed.

"I realize I could have saved many of these worlds," she admitted. "If I could have been at the right place at the right time, if I had known that the darkness was spreading, I could have saved many of them. But I can't let regrets stop me from pressing on...Because if I can escape, I can protect the remaining worlds."

Laughter echoed from every direction around her, causing her again to look around her to try and see where her 'dark self' was lingering at. But again, such as many times as before, she still saw nothing.

"You've been traveling this long...And yet you still insist on forcing yourself to continue. That fleeting bit of hope you cling to? It's pointless. You'll never escape.."

And then the voice was gone.

For a moment, Aqua was as still as a statue; controlled breaths pressing through her lips as she tried to calm her troublesome mind. Her dark self seeming to have hit her a bit by rubbing it in her face that many of the worlds, she could have been the savior of.

Steeling herself and settling her nerves, she continued on the dirt-road path she was traveling on, taking only one last glance behind her at the meadow...That had now lost its beauty, and its vivid color as the darkness had consumed it.

As she continued through the sprawling darkness that allowed no light to penetrate its lonely clutches, Aqua once again came across another world that had been swallowed by the darkness. This one was another nature-scape, a massive rock formation which happened to be surrounded by vivid grass and beautiful acacia trees that were flickering between their beautiful color, and a rather dull blackness.

She was only a few good miles away from it.

Aqua raced towards the world that still seemed to cling to some life, to some light as the darkness was plainly trying to overtake it. She wanted this to be the one world that she saved from the heartless, they couldn't take another world away.

Faster and faster she ran; her blue eyes staring with solid determination as a cold breeze brushed against her back. And she could see the tall rocks standing proudly up...Whereupon she could just barely make out what appeared to be a lion surrounded by heartless. There were also two others who were there cornered, but they were on on the lower levels of the large flat rock, seeming to try and guard any more progression to the lion who was on the flat, sharp-edged rock; one being a brown warthog and the other being a meerkat.

"I can see the darkness already trying to take that world. But...There are still creatures there? It's just like in the meadow. It's spreading fast, but I can still make it.."

Everything was growing closer now, she could see the large rock formation coming more clearly into view. But then frustration set in as the heartless appeared before her in droves just like before, staring at her with those infuriating golden eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Aqua cried as Master's Defender materialized in her hand.

Thus, the never-ending battle resumed once more.

Her heart pounding against her spandex covered breast, the keyblade master charged towards the shadows, skillfully dodging their attempts and then counterattacking with a series of swift slashes of her keyblade, vanquishing them band causing munnie to drop to the ground.

Her eyes shot towards the brave lion who backed up towards the edge of the rock, still baring his jaws at the ring of heartless, knowing he was clearly outnumbered.

Aqua felt a tug at this sight.

"He's fighting with all his might..." She murmured. "...And so am I."

As the lion jumped forward, claws centered down in that quick pounce, Aqua struck the next heartless who had attempted to jump and swipe at her face, keyblade cutting across its stomach and causing the short little shadow to disappear upon the single stroke.

The heartless had been destroyed and the path was cleared. Aqua continued towards the towering rock, and she the warthog and meerkat taken by the heartless while the rock structure flickered between that stone-gray color, to the dull color of the realm of darkness.

"Please, just hold on a little longer," Aqua said; her legs picking up further speed.

A few of the shadows were destroyed by the claws of the lion, but there were far too many for one lion to possibly hope to prevail against.

Again...She was too late.

He was on the ground now; on his legs, face full of strain and desperation as he tried to lift himself back up to fight again and protect his world. And while his teeth locked onto the shadow who had flung itself towards and destroyed the terrible little creature in the process...Another had struck him from behind, causing the lion to let out a loud roar...That signaled his loss.

Aqua stopped; her eyes growing larger than their previous size.

The lion then began to float upward into the air before transforming into a green gem, with a shine so radiant, that Aqua had to shield her eyes with her forearm.

"...I think I understand now," she smiled. "The lion, the little deer, they aren't dead. Their hearts were so strong that even with the heartless trying to take their hearts, their souls survived and they turn into those gems."

Even though she had failed again, she took solace in knowing that at least some of the creatures who had their worlds stolen and taken to the realm of darkness, weren't taken by the heartless and had in fact survived. But she did have to wonder...Just where did those gems go? They rose into the sky until she could see them no more. It was such a curious sight.

She heard laughter somewhere within the distance.

It was the phantom again.

Aqua resumed her exhausting adventure and continued towards the Pride Lands that was now fallen to the heartless. And it was when she reached the steps where the warthog and the meerkat perished that she decided to sit down and take a rest; her feet aching her terribly from the endless walking she was doing in her hopes of finding a way out of the realm of darkness.

Aqua sighed; her eyes gazing up at the sky. And for a brief moment, she nearly remembered what it was like to see crisp blue skies, with sunny rays in the distance; something she missed.

"Am I...really losing my memories?" Her eyes stared at the lifeless sky.

She tried thinking about Ven and Terra. But much to her grief, their faces were completely  
gone. No facial features, just their hair, and their clothes.

"No... Why is this happening?"

The longer she spent trapped, the more her memories were going to fade. She realized this, she realized how dire the situation was, and she knew that she needed to find a way out of this horrid place before every single memory she had ever created was gone and taken by the darkness.

Aqua shook her head and rose up from the spot she was seated at. She continued and began to leave the Pride Lands, searching more for not only a way out, but for Ven and Terra, as well.

She traveled far and wide, eventually coming to a stone-path covered by moss, knee-length tall grass, and clover. There was also a very thick purple-silver mist in the distance along with beautiful pink flowers and a long gated metal fence that had flourishing trees behind it.

Within the approaching distance, she saw a sight that pulled on her heartstrings.

"That castle..." She could hardly believe it.

There was a mixture of happiness, and pain at the castle that stood so proudly far ahead of her. But its appearance was what she needed to rekindle her strength, and Aqua rushed towards the sight of the castle that glowed like a mystical star in the darkness; beckoning for the keyblade master to come to it.

Aqua dashed faster to it, the castle's silent voice beckoning further to her.

She was slowly piecing together a face that seemed to form an illusion at the castle the more Aqua ran towards it. And while it was quite unsteady and there were moments a very thick fog began to swarm over the image her mind was trying to form, Aqua could make out features of very fairy skin and a smile that was the most beauteous thing in all the worlds that she had traveled to. It was...The fact of someone who she had known in only a short period of time, but had built a very powerful connection within that brief moment.

With the worlds consumed by the unforgiving darkness, there was a deep sense of worry inside her heart. And Aqua could only hope that the one who dwelt within that castle...Was safe.

Her feet were practically gliding up the stone stairs that led up to the continuing path, or at least it felt like it to Aqua who's mind was only partially focused on where she was going, and the other good chunk of it on the thoughts of the one who dwelt within that magnificent castle.

It was coming clearer into her view now, and this only made her smile.  
Smiling, something she rarely did any more since coming to this depressing place.

Of course, the heartless weren't about to let her pass without a fight. And they swarmed her from every direction, the weakest of the weak, the pitiful and rather puny little shadow heartless with absurd antennas hanging above their head and short, stumpy little legs and hands. Of course, they were no match for Aqua whose strength had grown tremendously during the course she was in the realm of darkness, and she slew each of them with ease before continuing on towards the castle again.

There it stood: The Castle of Dreams. It too was taken from above by the darkness.

She reflected for a moment on the first time she had lied eyes on the castle. She had never seen a castle before then, she had only heard of them in fairy-tales and stories that Master Eraqus had told her since he had been to many worlds in his years of being a keyblade master. And she remembered how entranced she was by its beauty, the way it illuminated at night like a massive night-light. The way that trees surrounded it from as far as the eye could see. And the way that the winding path through the town that led right to its bridge seemed so inviting when she gazed upon it.

But that feeling of nostalgia and familiarity, the rush of happiness, soon began to dissipate as a feeling of uneasiness set in.

"Why do I feel like something bad will happen?" Aqua murmured.

Of course, with all the worlds that had been taken with her unable to do a thing about it, how was she supposed to stop this nagging feeling? But still, she knew that she couldn't let it stop her. She wanted to see the castle again, to become absorbed in its remarkable colors and fancy décor.

Her lips brushing out some air, Aqua ambled towards the radiant castle.

The trees were all still there; walls of trees that surrounded the sides of the castle. Everything was almost exactly the same as it was the first time she had seen the castle, only now...Her castle seemed to be separated from the other parts of the world it was once connected to. Aqua didn't even see any sign of the Chateau that her wicked stepsisters and step-mother lived at.

Although she was most certain she had seen the fountain of the forest she had saved Cinderella from the Cursed Coach that her stepmother's darkness had created.

It was so close now. So very close! The bridge was already coming to its end.

Aqua stopped for a moment; bringing her hand to press against her breast, right over the pinkish cross-belt that went straight across her dark-blue top, and she longingly gazed at the castle.

Bolting towards the castle, Aqua was greeted by the bridge that led towards it, collapsing behind her feet.

For a moment, the faintest trace of panic began to set in, but it was plain as day that she couldn't go back to the starting point even if she wished to: The bridge was gradually falling apart behind her leaving her with no way to return to Castle Town. So, rushing as fast as she could, Aqua ran towards the castle hoping that the stairs leading up to that floating mass wouldn't start to cave in as well and take her with it.

She arrived to the other side, and Aqua made her way to the front of the castle.  
But it was then that the darkness began to manifest once more, and Aqua watched as the heartless took shape, many being the shadow heartless, and taking the shape of the 'Demon Tower', which in itself was an extremely powerful force.

Aqua tightened her brows, giving a stare-down to the Demon Tower before it came torpedoing towards her, giving her just a small margin of time to react. But she dodged the attack, then counter-attacked with a blizzaga spell, dealing some decent damage to the monstrosity.

"You all just want to wear me down, so I break here," she summarized. "But I'm not about to let that happen."

The fight was a long one, and for every attack that Aqua was able to dish out, the Demon Tower was able to deliver right back at her again. The hundreds or thousands of heartless that made up the giant spinning pillar, proving why it was the most dangerous antagonist that dwelled within the Dark Realm.  
But it eventually did end, and Aqua approached the castle as its lights cast in front of her feet, lightning the way through the illuminated piece of land where it dwelled.

Once she had pressed the door open and she arrived inside, a rush of nostalgia hit her like a tree carried by a hurricane, and she placed a hand against her chest, almost conjuring a smile.

She was only happy that the inside of the castle looked as it did the first time she had entered before, and its beauty hadn't been tarnished or corrupted by the darkness that had taken all of the worlds; it seemed to be flourishing perfectly.

She wandered around the spacious pink halls and then came towards the doors. But when Aqua opened the door and came out on the other side, another horde of heartless greeted her, and she channeled her weapon, charging into the horde of heartless swiftly and attacking them with a combination of physical attacks and her elemental spells.

After a short battle, she resumed her stroll through the castle and came to the stairs.

"Aqua," a familiar voice called out to her.

Aqua was staring on straight ahead but saw no one. So she turned to her left, and yet, still she saw no one. Finally, she shifted her weight and turned around fully and saw Terra walking towards her, those brooding eyes staring at her as the strangely dressed tall male approached.

"Where've you been?" He asked her.

"I've been here," she replied, looking at him in almost disbelief. "Fighting a never-ending battle against the darkness."

"Why haven't you came looking for us?" His voice, now coming across more hostile.

Aqua's brows fell slightly in a weakened look. "Terra, I've been looking this whole time its wh—"

"We've been waiting here...I've been here, battling the darkness, waiting, hoping, that eventually, a glimmer of hope would find its way to me."

"I'm here, now, Terra. Let's go back, together. We'll find Ven, and then we'll leave and we'll go home."

"There is no leaving..." Terra's voice grew more ominous, and then he began to give off a dark wispy black mist, his very physical appearance beginning to shift.

"Terra!" Aqua reflexively blurted.

"They hate you," her voice said to her. Her dark, cold, unfeeling voice. "This entire time you've been wandering here, and they've been trapped here. Wondering when you'd come...When you'd find them."

"It's you..." And it was. It was herself again, her 'shadows', who had been taunting her, ridiculing her, and doing everything they possibly could to break her down so the darkness could overtake her.

"Ven really looked up to you," said the dark Aqua. "You were a hero in his eyes, and one of the very few true friends he ever had. And look what happened! Everything that did happen, was all your fault. And in the end, Ven was brought to this horrible place because of your own inability to save him when he needed you the most. You're such a terrible friend..."

Aqua's steely nerves were starting to wane, and she took a step back.

Another evil Aqua materialized before her, walking towards her with those soulless eyes staring into her.

"It's your fault Terra is in this place," she said to her good-half. "Back then, he needed someone more than ever. Someone who trusted him and had faith in him, and that clearly wasn't you, was it? You were so quick to pass judgment on him and believe the things the villains you crossed paths with told you. You were the one who ran Terra away to the darkness, not Master Xehanort!"

They disappeared.

Aqua looked down at the ground, only to collapse to her knees as angry, bitter and heart-broken images of Terra and Ven, conjured by the words of the dark phantoms, entered her mind.

She was wondering if they really did grow to abhor her for everything, for her failings.

Again, the darkness started to manifest around her, and with Aqua so grief-stricken by her thoughts, she was frail enough for the taking by the heartless.  
As her heart wasn't as strong as it was hours ago.

The heartless began to circle in on her.

"Aqua, look out!" A voice shouted to her.

Just as they began to go in to claim their next heart, Aqua broke free from her mind, and she summoned her keyblade to her side, sending it flying like a boomerang towards the heartless who had leaped into the air, and destroying it right on the spot before her keyblade came whirling right back towards her again.

A powerful ice spell greeted the other heartless, and then she finished the battle by tapping into her more powerful Spellweaver form.

"Aqua...?" That same voice called to her once more.

Aqua's heart thumped at the sound of the voice; she had hoped to hear it once more when stepping foot into this castle. And she turned around and then, at that moment, she felt the most powerful tug against her chest when her eyes hit those ocean blue eyes.

"Cinderella...?"

Cinderella smiled gingerly at her and lifted the corners of her dress, rushing down the pink stairs step by step as hurriedly as she could. And when she finally had reached Aqua, she greeted the bluenette with a quick toss of her arms and an even more generous breathtaking smile.

"I'm so happy that you're safe," Aqua brought her arms up behind the other and gripped her by the back.

Cinderella beamed a heart-melting smile; her soft, big blue eyes going over the bluenette while the purplish-white glove of her hand slid up and down Aqua's back in a gesture of comfort towards the other female.

"You actually came at just the right time," Cinderella stated with a short giggle. "The only reason I lasted this long was because my heart was so strong, but even then, they were starting to wear me down a little and if you hadn't stolen the show when you did, I don't think I'd be here right now."

Aqua's chin hit the shoulder of the classical-beauty blonde and she shifted her head slightly so that the top of her short blue locks hit the bottom of Cinderella's cheek.

"Does that make me your knight in shining armor?" Lightly jested the Keyblade Master. Cinderella responded with a short giggle and a gloved hand pressing against her mouth.

"I was really scared before you showed up," confessed Cinderella with a drop in her expression. "They had claimed Prince Charming some time ago, and I had been fighting them the best I could until your arrival. I was almost certain that this was going to be it, but it seems all the prayers I prayed were finally heard."

Aqua's expression went serious and she lifted her head. "They...Got to Charming?"

Cinderella nodded somberly. "Yes. He tried to protect me from them, he cut down so many of them in such a marvelous display, but there was just too many for him to handle and I don't think he ever faced such quick and agile creatures like them. Their numbers were too grave, and they took him..."

Aqua felt her stomach tighten. She closed her eyes, sighing heavily and gripping the princess tighter.

"I feel responsible," she struggled to keep their gaze intact. "So many hearts have been lost because of my own inability because I was so unaware of what was really happening in the world. Maybe if I had been smarter and stronger as well, I could have saved my friends, and maybe I could have been here and protected the prince from the Heartless."

Cinderella released one hand from Aqua's back and brought it to cup the teen's cheek.

"Did something happen to your friends, those nice young men I met?"

"Yeah..." Aqua leaned into her touch and shut her eyes. "There was a big fight that took place after we visited all the worlds, and some of us were manipulated and turned against one another. In the end, the darkness claimed Terra's heart because he had come to rely too much on power alone, and utilized his anger and rage as the cure-all-answer-all to his problems when things got rough. The darkness also got Ven, even though I tried to protect him the best I could."

The keyblade wielder's pulse began to quicken just as the memories entered her mind. All she could do to stave off the feelings of self-loathing and sadness was apply as much strength as she could muster to Cinderella in the tightest hug she had ever performed.

Cinderella surprised by the forwardness of the hug, but she didn't shun the other and instead welcomed it by also hugging the other tighter and pulling Aqua's face towards her chest.

"I'm sure you did everything in your ability that you could do to protect them," she spoke. "You always struck me as someone who put others before yourself and strived to protect and make those around yourself happy."

"It just doesn't seem like it was good enough. Or maybe it's that I didn't try hard enough."

"That's nonsense," Cinderella poo-pooed. "Don't go doubting your own strength, now."

Aqua half-smiled and bumped her chin back onto the shoulder of the Princess of Heart, nodding her head in a silent promise.

"Why don't you come with me, Aqua? I was hoping that we could sit and relax by the courtyard."

"I would like that," Aqua lifted her head from the slender shoulder of the other. "I had been thinking about the courtyard a lot lately; it was always one of my favorite spots when I came to your world because the atmosphere was just perfect for calming the mind and just appreciating all the beauty."

"Wonderful. Then let's go."

Cinderella waited beside her. But then she flashed another breathtaking smile and reached her hand to the other; holding it out for Aqua to take.

Once more, Aqua's heart began to thud violently. And the bluenette looked at Cinderella's hand as if trying to confirm that this was, in fact, real and wasn't some sort of dream. And then she reached for it; her hand grasping the soft silk that covered Cinderella's hand and she laced it with the beautiful blonde princess' hand and began to walk with the other, the two strolling along the pink interior castle and descending the red stairs together.

After a bit of walking through the castle, they reached the outside.

Coming into view of the courtyard, she cast her eyes towards the fountain. It was always such a beautiful sight, and even during her journey looking for Terra before she ended up in this horrid place, she remembered there were many respites she took where she would just go and sit on the edge of the fountain, the sound of the fountain's gentle rippling waters echoing in her ears, filling her with a feeling of tranquility.

They walked towards the fountain and seated on its marble edge with their feet dangling in the grass.

It all looked just the way that Aqua remembered it: The castle was still glowing that lavender color, the torches were still intact on edge corner of the square-shaped fountain and were still burning just as bright as her memory recalled.

"What do you plan to do once you find your friends?" Inquired Cinderella who reached for Aqua's other hand and lifted it up slightly, lacing her fingers with that hand as well.

"I really don't know," confessed a quiet Aqua. "I've been spending my entire time here just focusing on defeating these creatures, trying to resist the darkness inside my heart, and trying to find Terra and Ven so we can be reunited again. I never stopped to think about what I would do if I were to just find them again...And we really don't have a home anymore with Master Eraqus gone, and the tower destroyed."

"When you do find them," Cinderella leaned her face closer towards the other, lifting her hands up until they were eye-level. "Why don't you all just stay here? You could all stay at the castle and I'm sure we could find some fun things to do."

Aqua found herself ensnared in Cinderella's eyes.

She could barely ignore the sound of her beating heart at this point, it was filling her ears as much as the sprawling water fountain between them. And the nervousness she felt, it was mixed in with some feelings she was certain she had never felt before towards any other.

"When this is all over," Aqua swallowed and subconsciously moved her face closer towards the other. "...Would you...Would you...Marry me?"

The change in Cinderella's expression was swift.  
The sudden change had Aqua's courage waver and she was instantly starting to regret being so bold in her words, she also felt she had done wrong since this seemed like such a terrible time to propose marriage...Right after Cinderella's husband had been taken by the darkness.

Cinderella leaned her face forward and locked onto the lips of the bluenette, catching Aqua off-guard.

Initially wide-eyed, Aqua closed her eyes and pulled the princess closer to her until they were chest to chest and stomach to stomach; hands grasping Cinderella's tight while they kissed under the moonlight.

These words were classical and in their original history closed with a 'happily ever after' theme. They even did when Aqua and her friends were there...Although that happily ever after did come to an end when Maleficent conspired with the other villains and put her plans into work.  
But now Aqua felt as if she too would be apart of that happily-ever-after.

They kissed for such a duration that Aqua had lost track of the length of time it had been, and it was only when Cinderella had broken the kiss that Aqua let out a soft breath.

"Aqua...?" Cinderella's voice had hit an all-time gentle in tone.

"Yes, Cinderella?"

Cinderella fell mute. But, she started to peel her gloves from her hands and then...She started to peel the dress from her body, something that had Aqua's eyes again  
growing wide in size as she realized what was happening out here in the courtyard.

"Are you...Sure?" Aqua bit her lip.

Cinderella nodded. "Without a hint of doubt in my mind."

As the moon's rays cast down and reflected within the sparkles of the water fountain, Cinderella bared her flesh fully to the other female.  
Her breasts were slightly bigger than Aqua's but were still a modest size. Nipples quite perky and having a slight pointy-shape thanks to the chilly night wind that brushed against them, and her delicate maidenhood was left untouched and possessed thick blonde hairs that showed just a peek of the pink at the center.

Aqua just stared in awe; she was the most beautiful thing that the keyblade master had ever seen before. And the way the moon caused her complexion to glow under its silver rays just had the bluenette stunned and at a loss for words.

Her boldness dangling on a thin string, Aqua reached her hesitating hands forward and cupped one of Cinderella's nude breasts, sighing at how soft they felt in her hand. Then brought her mouth to the other one, Aqua storming the soft tissue in kisses and leaving lipstick marks on Cinderella's breasts before moving on to her stiff nipple and wrapping her lips around it, suckling Cinderella's nipple while looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Aqua! Y-yes...T-that feels so...So...Mmm, oh, Aqua..." Stammered the princess.

Aqua blushed hearing the way Cinderella moaned out her name, but it only encouraged her to continue doing what she was doing and brushed her fingers against Cinderella's breast while the one her mouth was tending was slowly starting to be flicked at by her tongue.

"Aqua...Aqua, touch me, please..." Pleaded Cinderella while she scaled Aqua's hand up her thigh.

Aqua was nervous, having no experience with such intimate moments like this. But she didn't want to let this special moment end without her doing everything she could to make it as enjoyable as possible. And so she slid her hand up Cinderella's bare thigh and her finger combed through the thick blonde tuft, feeling wetness dripping down onto her fingertips until finally, she felt something soft and very wet. And with assistance from Cinderella, she inserted her finger into the spot and heard a sharp moan.

Aqua stirred inside the spot, her finger dancing inside Cinderella's womanhood and causing the princess to slightly lift her hips and wiggle them against the stone of the fountain.

Aqua's lips suctioning harder on Cinderella's nipple and her left hand pressing upward on her breast, the keyblade master felt her panties start to become wet.

"Aqua, Aqua, yes, Aqua, YES! More...Please, keep...Moving your finger ins—ide me..."

A noisy sloshing sound started to fill Aqua's ears as she did what Cinderella asked, moving her finger around with a faster tempo, finger just completely drenched in wetness that rushed down Cinderella's blonde tuft. And finally Cinderella let out the loudest moan she had heard yet, and she came all over Aqua's finger in a strong squirt before gasping.

Aqua popped her mouth off of Cinderella's breast and her hand released the one she had been holding onto that moment. She pulled the blonde into her arms and held the other tight, lips coming to take another kiss. A kiss that was much longer than before, and bore no movement between their lips.

"I would be happy to be your wedded wife," Cinderella uttered against her mouth. "I love you...And I want to always be near you."

Aqua broke the kiss after a long few minutes and held the naked princess.

"I love you too," she said. "I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you...I just, I didn't know it at the time and only realized it after I left your world. I need to find Terra and Ven... But once that's over? I want to stay here with you."

"I'll be happily waiting for you," Cinderella leaned into her.

"You've renewed my strength, Cinderella; I think I can face all the darkness that this place can offer."

Aqua hated cutting their reunion so short; there was still so much she wanted to share and talk about with Cinderella, but she knew that if she didn't go and continue her search for Terra and Ventus that she would never be able to forgive herself. She knew that somewhere in this dark world, they were waiting for her. And just as she had found Cinderella, she would find them as well.

Aqua turned to face Cinderella who stood in front of the castle steps in her blue-ish white ballroom dress again, and in a flash of light, appearing in her hand was the keyblade that was the second most cherished and near and dear to her heart: Stroke of Midnight.

"With this...I'll continue to confront the forces of darkness. Our hearts are melded together stronger than ever now, and nothing will break me."

"Yes," Cinderella crept a few steps towards her. "And as I said, I will be here waiting for your return...My wife-to-be."

Aqua resumed her search for her two friends, promising to return to the Princess of Heart when it was all over.


End file.
